


Lock And Key

by theladyofthedarkcastle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Secretary!Belle, This one goes a little deeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthedarkcastle/pseuds/theladyofthedarkcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle French has been Nicholas Gold’s secretary for longer than she’d care to remember.  One day, an overworked Nicholas needs a slightly firmer touch from Belle. Aka the Secretary!Belle femdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock And Key

“Mr. Gold?” Isabelle French tapped on the large mahogany door that separated her small office area from the much larger office that belonged to her boss, Nicholas Gold, editor in chief of Ever After Books. Isabelle had been working for Gold for almost two years now and they had been the longest two years of her life. She still wasn’t even sure why he was in publishing to begin with. Yes, he definitely appreciated words, but it was the ultimate book deal that seemed to get him excited.

Belle snorted to herself. She definitely knew what got him excited, though it had taken months before she’d been able to put a name to not only the emotions she was seeing Gold attempt to hide, but the ones that had begun swirling within her as well. She’d always taken care of the men in her life, from her father to her little brother, but it took some real self exploration to realize that perhaps her tendencies ran a little more deeply.

She wrapped a knuckle against the wood panel. “Gold? You in there?”

Silence greeted her questioning. With a huff she checked the doorknob. Yes, within the loose rules that had been stretched between them, the workday was his domain but it wasn’t like there’d never been any blurring. The door gave easily under her gentle push revealing Gold on his phone, his back to the door, his tone suggesting he was speaking with the director of Human Resources, Regina Mills. 

“That’s idiotic, Ms. Mills. I am fully within my rights to fire whomever the hell I please. It pleased me to fire Zelena Matthews. Greatly.” 

Belle shut the door behind her, taking extra care to make the lock click into place. She glanced down at the large pile of paper she was holding that called for her boss’ initials. 

Those could wait. Nicholas was obviously overworked today, he was overworked most days, and could always benefit from some time spend in the company of someone much more...pleasurable than Ms. Mills. The whole company ran better when he wasn’t so damn tight.

She crossed the room, her tread silenced by the plush carpet Gold insisted upon for his personal space. The carpet was a large plus for when things got a little too much for standing. 

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as her posture changed with every step. She dropped the paper on one of the many side tables littering the room, turning towards the man himself, drawing herself up to her full height, helped by her slightly insane stilettos. She needed every bit of height she could coax from herself, and she knew Nick liked her legs.

There was a lone cabinet in the room, tucked hidden in a corner. Belle turned her attention towards the locked doors. Only two people knew what was kept in this particular piece of furniture and how to get into it. 

Both were already in the room.

Belle reached for the buttons of her blouse, slipping them open until the top of her midnight blue lace bra was peaking out, the color saturated against her skin. This particular piece was not only a personal favorite but an all around useful device. The pocket stitched into the side of the bra was the perfect size to hold a small key, one that might open a small cupboard. 

With the key in hand, she swiftly redid her buttons. No sense in giving Nicholas anything before he’d worked for it. Or rather, gotten away from his work and his own thoughts long enough to appreciate it. 

The key slipped into the lock and the doors clicked open. Belle reached for one of the doors, slowly revealing the contents. What would be most effective for Nicholas today? She fingered the various leather implements, all lined up on their hooks as if they knew they were waiting for the proper moment to be used. 

Belle paused, her fingers caressing the worn chestnut leather of a longer riding crop. Nick loved this one. Not only did he favor it because it was an exact match for her own ringlets, but because it was long enough to be utilized while she was too far away to be touched.

A smile flittered across Belle’s face. That reminder that she was the in ultimate control was exactly what he needed today. 

The crop fit snuggly into Belle’s palm, parts of it worn from repeated usage. She dragged the tip across her arm, a shiver coiling into heat throughout her body. 

This would benefit both of them.

She turned back towards Nicholas. He was still on the phone, staring out the window. The fact that she’d managed to get into their cupboard and stand there observing him, without him even blinking was a huge indicator of how distracted he was. 

Two strides would place her directly in front of his desk, she knew this from experience. She straightened her back, unleashing the emotional maelstrom she made sure to keep buried throughout the day. If any of her other colleagues saw her now they definitely wouldn’t recognize her.

“Nicholas.” She uttered softly, coating his much beloved name with the steel from within herself.

That was all it took. He spun around in his chair, nearly dropping the phone in the process. Now that it wasn’t glued to his head, she could hear Regina squawking about something or other. Belle flicked her eyes towards the receiver. She didn’t want to have to command him to hang up. She wanted him to do it on his own. 

Thankfully, Nicholas spit out a terse, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”, and tossed the receiver onto its cradle, the sound of plastic hitting plastic almost obscene. 

“You’ve been working too hard, Nicholas.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He began clutching at his thighs, tightly enough to turn his fingertips white. The lines of his chest and shoulder were also beginning to stand out against his jacket, not overly obvious to the casual observer, but neon signs to Belle.

“I’ve told you numerous times you have to take time for yourself, Nicholas. You can’t work yourself into the ground. I don’t like seeing you so exhausted.”

“Yes, Mistress.” 

He had his hands clenched around his thighs, fingers whitening even further as he gripped tighter and tighter. He was still tense, much too tense. 

“So you’ve been disobeying me, then.”

That got his attention. His loosened his grip on his slacks, eyes darting up to meet hers briefly before settling his gaze on something behind her. Belle twisted the whip in her hands, the leather warming rapidly. 

“Nicholas.” Her voice whipped across the space causing his eyes to meet hers again. His pupils were blown wide, almost completely frantic while his gaze pierced somewhere deep within her. Whatever had been going on lately, it had been affecting Nicholas greatly. Belle chastised herself in her head for not picking up on it sooner. Fine Dominant she was. It also explained why he’d been so distant from her lately.

She shook herself mentally. She couldn’t change the past but she could make sure that Nicholas was more relaxed moving forward, starting with right now. She trailed her gaze over Nicholas’s body, hunched over in his chair. There was no sign of arousal in his posture, or, a quick glance confirmed, in other parts of his anatomy. This was going to need to be built slowly and steadily, in order to make sure it worked for the pair of them. 

“Kneel.”

Nicholas staggered out of his chair, choosing not to grab the cane he usually needed to walk, and limped around his desk, falling to his knees in front of Belle. Belle knew this position wasn’t one of Nicholas’s favorites, it put far too much pressure on his bad leg if she left him there longer than a few minutes, but today a few minutes was all she needed. 

Throughout the entire first year of their working relationship, before they’d realized how much more they could offer one another, Belle had been helpless to watch Nicholas working himself into the ground. Now, with him in front of her, helpless to her will, Belle felt the warmth that usually accompanied their sessions bubble up inside of her. He’d never looked so right as he did kneeling before her. 

“Remove your tie.” He hastened to obey her order, plucking at the silk that was a constant pressured reminder of his job as a high powered executive. “And do you want to tell me about whatever has you so wound up? I thought we agreed that talking was going to become a bigger part of our relationship.”

The navy silk dropped to the carpet beside him. “We did, Mistress.” He still wasn’t meeting her eyes. 

Belle snapped the crop through the air, bringing it down solidly on her open palm. The resulting crack caused Nicholas’ head to snap back to attention. 

“You will look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Her blue eyes flashed; she’d had enough of this attitude. It was one thing to work himself into the ground, but closing himself off from her didn’t just affect him, it affected her. No matter what the working world threw at him, Belle was constant. She’d stood by his side through hell and she’d be damned if he tried to put the walls back up that she’d worked so hard to break down. She’d given him everything. Even the parts of herself she hated and seeing him take that trust back and retreat to himself made her sick. 

“Stand up. Strip.”

He struggled to his feet, unbuttoning his jacket and draping it across the chairs he kept in his office for the express purpose of intimidating anyone who came to visit. His button down, a light blue that set off his navy tie, quickly joined the jacket. Belle swallowed as she realized his outfit complimented her own undergarments perfectly. They hadn’t even planned that one. With his torso bared, Belle could see just how much his stomach was caving slightly inward. 

This was more serious than she’d first thought. She’d been subtly trying to make damn sure that Nicholas was eating properly throughout the day. A flash of hatred towards herself flashed through her heart. She was his Dominant and she’d fucked up. She’d been too wrapped up in herself lately to bother to look at the person that meant more to her than anything on this planet. It was her responsibility to make sure her submissive was happy and healthy in mind, body, and soul and right now it didn’t look like Nicholas was even close to being happy or particularly healthy. Their original contract agreed to limit their sexual interactions to specific, scheduled sessions, but perhaps it was time to re-evaluate that idea, as they had when Belle had needed to be more specific in her request for honest communication. 

Standing in his boxers, another garment in navy Belle was pleased to note, Nicholas met her gaze, finally, his brown eyes slightly clearer. 

Belle traced the line of his stomach with the crop pleased as a slight shiver ran through his frame. Today would turn around after all. 

“Nicholas, you’ve been hiding things from me; things I could help you with. You’ve also been working too hard and ignoring your own physical and emotional needs. Take off your boxers, turn around and brace yourself against the desk.” 

She caught the slightest curve of a smirk before he did as she’d asked and braced himself against the solid wood that was his desk. It wasn’t the first time Belle was thankful the man had such a pension for very sturdy furniture. 

Belle licked her lips. Nicholas really did have a nice backside, one that would look even nicer with a reminder that he couldn’t disregard himself so much. She drug the tip of the crop over his haunches, making sure the leather slid up his legs, going so far as to nudge the back of his balls gently. A small groan triggered a smile to flit across her face. Good. He was interested. 

She raised her arm, drawing the crop into the air and snapping it down across his rear, the usual crack muffled by the fact that Belle could hear her own blood rushing in her ears. A muffled groan met her ears. 

“You.” Another blow. “Are.” Down to the bottom of his boxers, just flirting with the smooth skin of his thighs. “Worth.” Back up across his buttocks. “It.” 

The only sound in the office was their mingled panting. Belle was the first to gather her thoughts. “Are you going to tell me what’s been causing this spiral?” 

A groan mixed with a sob answered her, alerting her to Nick's inner turmoil. A bittersweet feeling swept through her. The sound was an answer to her question, technically, but not the words she’d been expecting. Nick was a master at pushing back against her rules, trying to cut corners and bend boundaries, but Belle thought they’d been moving towards a place where that wasn’t necessary. The fact that she was wrong cut her to the quick almost as much as the necessity of this experience did. Even after all this time, he still didn't fully trust her.

More. Belle needed more. Nicholas controlled hundreds of people, overseeing everything from new authors to monitoring the Times bestseller list. He made sure that the authors they already had were happy and that they acquired the best of the soon to be best. He needed to stop thinking. 

Belle left him hunched over the desk, the redness of her strokes just beginning to color his ass and thighs. The cupboard’s doors had been retrofitted with two pockets per door. The right door was her destination this time. The upper pocket held one of her favorite toys, her leather handcuffs. 

Ironically, the leather of the cuffs matched the leather of the crop, but that wasn’t why Belle was so excited to use them. Physical restraints just helped break down Nicholas’ mental restraints that much faster. She’d stumbled across this fact when Nick’s arm had accidentally gotten stuck in the shirt she’d asked him to take off in the middle of a flogging. He’d tensed up faster than he ever had before and had broken down to her in the next minute. But Belle knew she was walking a fine line. She took responsibility for his emotional well being and nothing brought her more joy than knowing she was healing Nick, but this unplanned scene would be stressing him out more than unwinding him if she didn’t proceed swiftly and surely. 

The fact that Nick didn't trust her enough to simply talk to her weighed even more heavily on her spirit than she was willing to admit to herself. She needed this connection with him, this space where she could just give over to the side of herself that she'd spent her whole life suppressing. The side that wanted to be wanted, needed. The side that demanded she take, when society told her to be taken. She needed this control. There were already too many things she didn't have control over and Nick was unconsciously wrestling it back from her.

She crossed back over to him, running a hand over his smooth, reddening ass, adding just enough pressure to make him aware of her presence, to remind him of what she’d just done. 

“You should have told me you were so bothered by Zelena’s firing.”

A grunt answered her. She slapped his buttocks lightly, “I said, you should've told me."

Nick chuckled, the sound echoing grossly, “You should’ve noticed. Isn’t that what you’re always doing? Noticing? Pushing against me?”

Belle blanched, Nick’s comments hitting a little too close to home. She swallowed, trying to summon up the courage to push now. Nick was her submissive, yes, but he was the one that really held all of the power. He could end their entire arrangement with a word and that scared the living hell out of Belle. Scared because not only was her job on the line, but far more important than that was Nick’s happiness, her own happiness. She’d thought she’d been happy, getting such a prestigious job so fresh out of college. She’d been told by numerous people how lucky she was to have the chance to work with Nick Gold. At least one year under him and his recommendation would be enough to get her any publishing job she’d wanted. Now almost double her original mental time frame, Belle was realizing just how close minded she’d been. Nick had become her world, a chance at a partnership both professionally and personally that gave her a chance at something she’d thought was an old wives’ tale: true love. She was holding onto him so tightly she’d lost sight of the fact that she was really being selfish. She was breaking one of the first rules of being a good Dominant, she was thinking of herself before her sub. 

The knowledge that she’d let things escalate to this point swept through her with alarming speed. The cuffs slipped out of her hand, falling silently to the floor. At the sound of the chain’s soft clink, Nicholas’s head turned, taking in her blank stare before he quickly averted his eyes.

“Mistress?”

His voice wrenched her back into the present. She fucked up. She accepted that. She could move forward. Nick was still right here in front of her and she’d fix this if it killed her. She snatched the cuffs from the floor, drawing Nick’s left arm across his back. “Sorry about that. Just got a little too caught up in my own mind.” 

She caught a glimpse of Nick’s fleeting smile as he turned back to face forward. Belle couldn’t help again but wonder if this was the reason she’d ended up working for Nick. Not to advance her career, though yeah that was a nice perk, but to find that one person that she had been missing her whole life.

She took a deep breath, counting to ten in her head, placing a hand lightly against the small of Nick’s back to steady herself. This was as much about reorienting herself as it was about getting Nick back into the scene as well. 

The click of the cuff around Nick’s left wrist clicked something inside Belle. She was a good Dominant. She hadn’t ruined anything that couldn’t be salvaged. She drew Nick’s right arm to gently rest against his left before she encircled it with the other cuff and clicked it tight. Nick wouldn’t be able to really do anything with his hands in this position, which was exactly what she wanted. 

There was something that was extremely obviously missing from their relationship and it had taken Belle this long to even think to realize what it was. 

Trust. 

Most obviously, she knew Nick didn’t fully trust her, especially with any part of his professional life that was affecting his personal life. They weren’t exactly in a standard relationship: they didn’t live together, didn’t go on “dates” in any traditional sense of the word. She didn’t blame him per say, she didn’t have even a slice of the experience that he did, but at the same time, the fact that he wasn’t even willing to talk to her at all hurt a little. On the flip side, the side she’d been lax in admitting to herself, she didn’t really trust Nick. She hadn’t thought to trust him with any of her rolling feelings nor with her fears about any kind of a future they may or may not have together. Didn’t trust him enough to even brave approaching the subject about collaring him in her own mind.

The thought of Nick wearing her collar, alerting the world to the fact that he was hers nearly knocked the breath out of her lungs. Sure she’d entertained the thought, fleetingly, but as far as feasibly thinking it through? She’d been too afraid. Afraid of what? Afraid he was going to take the symbol, the most important symbol of their bond, and throw it back in her face. Taunt her that she was just his lowly secretary, not an editor, certainly not in any real position of power. 

Belle dragged a hand through her hair, disheveling the curls she’d painstakingly placed that morning in an attempt to look alluring but demanding. They’d have to talk about this, they’d have to be honest. She’d have to be brave.

She tweaked Nick’s hands again, giving into the desire to trail a finger through his entwined hands. It was time to remind that him, and herself, that he was indeed hers. Wholly hers. At least for now. 

They’d only talked about what she was going to try a couple of times, but both times, Nick had been incredibly receptive to the idea. With his hands bound, he wouldn’t be able to touch either Belle, or more importantly, himself. Belle had been doing a lot of research on different methods to provoke an orgasm in a man without directly stimulating his penis and it was time to put all her hard work into practice. 

She trailed a hand up to the hidden zipper to her dress that was tucked in the folds of fabric. Normally, this was one of Nick’s favorite duties, undressing her, but perhaps some kind of strip tease would be just as powerful. She gently tugged at Nick’s restraints, forcing him to turn around. Even though he was standing, the hunched over position couldn’t feel too good to his leg. She glanced down, smiling gently at the fact that he was still mostly unaroused. 

She pulled his body closer to hers, leaning up to brush a kiss against his lips, a light promise and a rather large apology. 

“I’m sorry.”

It was almost laughable watching the surprise flit across his face. 

“What could you possibly have to apologize to me for?” 

“For not being honest with you. For not listening. For not speaking. For forgetting that this is ultimately a two way street. I haven’t been fair with you, Nick, and for that I am sorry.”

Nick’s gentle smile, completely at odds with the fact that he was not only naked but handcuffed almost made Belle laugh out loud. He didn’t offer an apology back, but for now, that was okay. She’d work it out of him. She was good at breaking down his walls. 

One of the chairs she usually occupied was still facing his desk. Belle reached out with a foot and hooked the front leg of the furniture, turning it neatly as she pressed one hand on Nick’s chest. He fell into the chair with a grunt. At least his leg would have some room to breathe and the fact that he was sitting meant he would have a very real reminder of her earlier lesson. 

“Okay, now that I’ve gotten that out of the way, I expect exemplary behavior out of you, my darling.” 

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Are your hands okay? I want to make sure you’re comfortable. And you remember what to tell me if it gets to be too much?” 

“Yes, Mistress. Capsize.” Their slightly nautical safeword had come about during their first encounter, when they’d found themselves at a dinner party on a yacht. Nick had made the comment that if the boat suddenly flipped, it would save them from having to choke down another rubbery hor dourve. After Belle had pulled them below deck, hell bent on throwing all of her training out the window and just caving to her irrational feelings, they’d found a grotesque painting of a ship doing exactly that. When she’d told him to pick a word, he’d gone with that. The memory made her smile. 

“Good.” She grinned at him, now a much more feral look than her demure personality suggested she’d even be capable of. Nick would know exactly what that meant. 

Her hands went back to the zipper, hooking it lightly before dragging it down towards the floor. The side gaped open, only revealing a small sliver of skin and a flash of her deep navy lingerie. She paused, noticing with pleasure, Nick’s erection already picking up interest, even without his hands, or hers. 

She let her hands linger across the skin peeking through before bringing one arm through the sleeve of the dress. A low moan reached her ears from over where Nick was positioned. Good. 

Belle twisted her arm through the sleeve of the garment, trying to remain in control, and somewhat attractive, while contorting herself in the way that all women seem to have to when disrobing. The top portion of the dress finally fell down to her waist, revealing the lace of her bra. Belle paused, panting slightly, wondering how on earth she was going to make this experience even slightly sexy. She’d never done a strip tease, or actual strip, in her life, not wanting to mix allure with her natural clumsiness. Especially when she could have her sub strip her themselves. 

She caught Nick’s eyes from his position, a flush of heat stealing through her body as she read the unrestrained lust in his depths. She moved her arms inward, causing her breasts to push up slightly against their holder. She’d never really been able to claim she had ‘cleavage’ but Nick had certainly never complained. 

The rounding of her breasts caused another grunt to be released from Nick’s mouth and Belle felt the first sign of success settle in her stomach. She licked her bottom lip as she tried to wiggle the small dress zipper past her waist. No matter how many times she wore this dress, the damn zipper got stuck in this same spot every single time. She took a step towards Nick, sighing slightly as the zipper finally moved, and let the dress hit the floor. 

Two more steps had her completely free of the garment and proudly standing above Nick in her bra, stockings, and panties. The look of her Nick bound and seated in front of her was almost enough to make her come, but nevertheless intensified the heat that was spiraling through her limbs. 

Belle raised her hand, trailing a single finger along Nick’s chest, pausing to lightly circle his nipple and tug at his smattering of chest hair. His breathing picked up almost immediately and if Belle stopped moving for any time at all, she could feel just how rapidly his heart was beating. She continued down his chest, dipping her finger into his navel, scratching lightly. 

She peeked up at Nick’s face, simultaneously pleased that his features were screwed up tight from pleasure and displeased that she couldn’t see his beautiful eyes. There was nothing better than looking up and seeing Nick’s gaze clouded over with obvious lust, lust for her. The line of hair trailing from navel to groin was lightly tickling at her finger and Belle suppressed a smile. 

“Remember,” she crooned softly, “just let your emotions out. Don’t hold back.”

A soft thud told her that Nick had let his head fall back against the chair. She reached into her bra again, Nick had joked multiple times that it was the most useful piece of clothing she owned, and pulled Nick’s surprise out of the pocket on the right side. It was a brand new ring, of sorts. Granted she wanted to see if she could make him orgasm without directly touching him, but that didn’t mean she was going to make it easy.

The object in her hand was one she’d only read about in her various online articles and communities. She hadn’t encountered it in her formal training and, frankly, she hadn’t been a Dominant long enough to encounter one in any session she’d partaken in. She’d been forgoing play parties and other community social events. Another flicker of dissatisfaction flittered through her as she realized yet another thing she was lacking. How could she show Nick that she was the perfect choice to be his Dominant if she wasn’t actively trying to grow and expand her own skills. 

She looked back down at the item she’d been so excited to try. The ring was exactly as the catalogue had promised it’d be, small, light, flexible but tough. It looked like a rubberized hair tie of some sort. She’d practiced on one of her dildos a couple days ago just to make sure she wouldn’t hurt Nick when the time came. Or when Nick came.

Nick’s head was still leaning against the chair, his eyes half mast. His cock was finally hard, straining against his belly, begging to be touched. Belle fought the impulsive wave of desire that flittered through her. Even though she was a Domme, and was trained to work through elaborate sometimes extremely drawn out scenes, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t still an impulsive creature sometimes. Her belly fluttered again. All the time it seemed. Learning to focus on her sub’s needs instead of simply giving into her own was something she was obviously still working on. She needed to take her pleasure through giving Nick pleasure, not simply wrestle it from the poor man.

She pulled the ring lightly in her fingers, testing the flexibility once more before reaching down and running a single finger up Nick’s length. His eyes snapped open and the sound that left his throat reminded Belle of something being strangled. She grasped the tip of his penis between her fingers, while reaching over his body to grab the small bottle of lube she knew he still kept in his desk. Her search proved successful quickly enough and she squeezed a liberal amount over his body and her hand before enclosing her fist around his cock and stroking quickly root to tip. 

Two more strokes and it was time for everything to come together. Eventually. Belle giggled at her terrible puns. It seemed to be the worst side effect of her line of play; everything was a bad sex joke.

The ring slid easily over the tip of Nick’s penis. She slid it down, adding some more lube at the halfway point. The last thing she wanted was to get it stuck and cause Nick unnecessary pain. She glanced up at his face, smiling at his eyes screwed tight. He was trying so hard to please her, so very hard. She was so very proud of this man. She brushed a hand up his stomach scratching lightly at the soft, downy hair that covered his abdomen. While it was important that he was focused for the task at hand, it would do neither of them any real good if he was too tight to feel. 

Belle crooned softly, scratching with her nails as she inched the ring closer to its final destination. Hopefully she could stave off his orgasm long enough to allow him to find that pure place she could guide him to and then allow his body the release he so clearly needed. Two more pushes of both her fist and her nails and the ring was in place, firmly against the base of his straining cock, situated directly on top of his balls. 

“Perfect.” Belle hummed, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to his weeping tip. 

Nick grunted in response, his eyes still closed tightly. The discomfort was rolling off of him in waves. Belle reached up and tapped his nose, his eyes fluttering open.

“Don’t fight me.” She crooned. Nick had come such a long way since they’d started working together, but when his mind was otherwise engaged, by work or his own startling stubbornness, it took an extra push from Belle to get him to fully submit. 

“I’m not, Mistress.” Nick panted. Belle smiled, drawing a finger down his cheek in a gentle caress. 

“Yes you are my darling. You have to let me in, you have to surrender to me, to what I’m doing. To this moment we have together.” Belle watched his eyes become unfocused as his breathing evened out. “Good job, darling. Just like that. I am so proud of you.” 

The muscles of Nick's biceps flexed rhythmically, alerting Belle to the fact that he was clenching his hands together where they were still bound behind his back. 

"Hush, Nick." Belle worked to keep her voice both soft and low, keeping a full rein on her own emotion in order to help Nick work through whatever was filling his head. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe." 

A shudder wracked through his frame, causing his cock to bounce lightly against his stomach. A small groan shot through the room as he struggled against his body.

Belle smiled softly. "I give you permission to make any noises that you feel you need to make and you may come whenever you're able."

A more forceful grunt answered Belle's words and she smiled again, truly ready to begin play. She ran her hands up Nick's chest, straddling his prone form where he sat. Belle thanked whatever force in the universe that had made her and Nick so compact, they could both fit, almost easily, into Nick's laughably large office chair. 

With Nick taken care of for the moment, Belle allowed the feelings pulsing through her form to take root. The desire she felt for Nick and for control over him, pulsed low in her core, sending heat spiraling through her cunt. She felt so wet she was sure she was going to drip onto Nick's waiting cock. 

She braced her hands on Nick's chest, content, for the moment, to ghost her folds over Nick's length, basking in the combined heat from them both. Nick's breathing had sped up again, hitching every time she thrusted upwards towards his tip. 

Belle glanced down at her work, stifling a moan of her own as she took in the sight of Nick's cock, flushed so red it was almost purple, leaking heavily onto his stomach. The ring had helped draw his foreskin back, revealing his beautiful head. Even with the ring, snugly exerting just enough pressure to distract him, Nick's balls were nearly tight against his ass cheeks.

Nick's breaths were quickly becoming pants. Belle reached down and began brushing her lips against his with every pass of her cunt. The pressure of his cock against her clit was enough to enflame her but not quite enough to send her into her own pleasure. For that, Belle was glad. Nick needed to be taken care of first. His needs, his submission, was the most powerful form of desire Belle had encountered thus far in her life. Nick began to moan as his body fought against the bonds Belle had so carefully erected.

"Nick." Belle panted. "Look at me."

Nick's eyes fluttered open, locking onto Belle's almost immediately. It was in moments like this that Belle swore their minds could speak to one another, that this connection they shared was so much more than something physical. She brushed over him again, watching lust and something deeper flash through the brown eyes that knew everything about her, brown eyes that were home.

Her body quivered with the effort of holding herself on her arms and keeping up the pace enflaming both of their bodies. Nick's moaning was reaching new volumes. 

"Come for me, my darling. That's it, I'm here." 

His eyes fluttered closed again as his muscles contracted tightly underneath Belle. A wetness greater than simply herself exploded between them and Belle looked down to see Nick's spurting cock painting his stomach and her lower half. She gasped in delight, rocking down slightly more forcefully as she felt her own orgasm rapidly approaching. 

Nick's cum was still spilling from his cock as Belle ground down once more holding herself against Nick as her own orgasm ripped through her body. She collapsed onto Nick's chest, her core spasming against Nick's softening member.

Belle reached up for the key to Nick's cuffs, snatching it lightly off his desk and leaning back to free his hands. She drew his arms forward, massaging lightly, coaxing feeling and blood flow back into his fingers. 

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling him into a sitting position. She pulled lightly on the cock ring, it slid off easily with all the added lubrication. She'd ask Nick about it later, but for now, she counted it as a success. She deposited the ring on his desk before turning towards her other need. Nick kept a box of tissues on his desk that only she and he knew were for more than the occasional sneeze. She plucked one from the holder, gently cleaning Nick's stomach and chest, pulling up his now softened cock and wiping underneath his balls. Impulsively, she leaned down and placed a small kiss to his cock before grabbing another tissue and wiping between her own legs. 

"Can you stand?" She inquired, running a hand through his silky hair, trailing down his barely stubbled cheek. His small nod was all that was needed and she led him over to the couch tucked directly across from the window.

She sat him down, placing his legs up and making sure his back had enough pillow support. She reached around for the black cashmere throw that was tucked into the side of the couch, before tucking herself behind his body and wrapping the blanket around them both. 

As soon as she felt Nick relax back into her, she began to stroke through his hair. She knew that Nick would speak when he was able, that this space, this moment between them, was far more important than any words she could speak. Nick's breathing evened out once more as she dragged her digits through his strands, scratching slightly against his scalp, soothing herself as much as she soothed him. 

Nick's weight relaxed further as he succumbed deeper to sleep. Belle's exhaled against Nick's shoulder, tightening her arms around his now slumbering form. A deep feeling of contentment spread through her, touching the deepest parts of herself, the part she knew was inherently connected to the man sleeping in his arms. For the first time in almost two weeks, Nick was at peace. It didn't matter that she hadn't had the space or the courage to say the words that she knew were fluttering in her heart. It didn't matter that Nick hadn't offered her any words either.

For now, Belle took heart in the fact that she could help Nick in this way, that she could offer him this. She could feel the love between them, the bond, and as she followed Nick into sleep, a small smile on her lips, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
